An electronic cigarette, also called an e-cigarette, is mainly used for smoking cessation and used as an alternative to cigarettes. The electronic cigarette is similar to a cigarette in appearance and smell, but generally does not contain tar, suspended particulates and other harmful components as contained in the cigarette, thereby producing no pervasive or swirling second-hand smoke.
The electronic cigarette mainly consists of an atomizer and a power supply assembly. The atomizer generally comprises a liquid storage cavity, a heating wire, a heating wire support body (a liquid absorbing rope), positive and negative atomizer electrodes and the like. In a common electronic cigarette, the heating wire is wound on the heating wire support body to form a heating element. Therein, two ends of the heating wire are electrically connected with the positive and negative atomizer electrodes via through holes in a holding frame to implement heating operation.
However, the connecting manner of the heating element leads to instability in energization. Specifically, it is troublesome to mount the heating wire and the positive and negative atomizer electrodes. The electronic cigarette atomizer is complicated in structure and inconvenient for fully-automatic production of the electronic cigarette atomizer.